A widespread problem involves cost-effectively producing a thick dielectric layer of above 1 μm, for example, on a substrate surface. Such layers have hitherto been produced on substrates by means of vapor deposition processes or sputtering processes, for example. However, both these processes are limited with the deposition rates. The substrate, which can be a wafer, for example, is therefore in the process chamber for a very long time, which makes the process very expensive. This problem occurs, for example, in the manufacture of electroacoustic devices such as, for example, devices which operate with guided bulk acoustic waves (GBAW).